A Twisted Prophecy
by Worse than Duck Baby
Summary: A prophecy will always fulfill itself, no matter what is stacked against it.


_When the moon is half_

 _Two kits will rise_

 _One evil, dark_

 _And one as kind as a queen_

 _The dark kit will destroy the forest_

 _And the queen will save it._

—

Queenkit had always been her mother's favorite. She never knew why, but she never complained. It wasn't hurting anycat, really. She was always the first to be fed, the first to be praised, and to be loved. What was wrong with that?

Darkkit had always been hated by her mother. She never knew why, but she never complained. It wasn't hurting anycat but herself. She was always the last to be fed, the last to be praised, and to be loved. Why would she say anything if no cat would listen to her? She could find what she needed herself.

—

Queenpaw was the best apprentice in moons and moons, they said, as they helped her stalk her first mouse. She stumbled the first few times and scared it away, but it was better than they did, they said, so she got right back up and tried again. Her mentor was the strongest cat in the clan, and his friends helped her as well.

Queenpaw loved being an apprentice. She had so many friends, and the best spot in the den. She was always the first picked to help with the border patrol, and the hunting patrol.

Queenpaw didn't know who the horrible black apprentice was, and chose to ignore her.

"This is what it looks like to be a leader." Her noble leader said, when she led her to share tongues with Starclan. Queenpaw was absolutely confident that it was what she would do.

Darkpaw was the worst apprentice in moons and moons, they said, as they watched her stalk her first mouse. She stumbled the first time and didn't scare it away, but it was so much worse than they did, they said, so glared and stalked off. Her mentor was the weakest cat in the clan, and taught her how to be friendless.

Darkpaw hated being an apprentice. She had no cats willing to talk to her, and the no spot in the den. She was never picked to help with the border patrol, or the hunting patrol.

Darkpaw was ignored by her _wonderful_ sister, and decided that the white she cat wasn't family.

"This is what it looks like to be a traitor." Her noble leader said, making the exiled cat an example, tearing their neck open. Darkpaw was absolutely confident that it was what she would do.

—

Queenclaw stood her vigil, and she understood that it was an honor. The yowls in her favor rang throughout the whole camp. She would serve her clan as best as she could.

When Sootkit became Sootpaw, Queenclaw was appointed mentor, because she was _the best warrior ever in the history of the clans_ and every cat knew it to be true.

Including her.

And why wouldn't she be? She was the best kit, and the best apprentice. It was the logical next step. She loved herself, and wasn't ashamed to say so. Sootkit, however, didn't think so.

"I hate you! You don't teach me anything! You are not my mentor!"

To be completely honest, Queenclaw didn't care what her apprentice thought. All the other cats loved her, Sootpaw was just the dissenter.

Darkvoid ditched her vigil, as she understood that it was a disgrace. The whole camp was silent as she recieved her warrior name. Why would she serve the clan who did their best to make her not feel welcome?

When Sootkit became Sootpaw, Darkvoid was not appointed mentor, because she was _the worst warrior ever in the history of the clans_ and every cat knew it to be true.

Including her.

And why wouldn't she be? She was the worst kit, and the worst apprentice. It was the logical next step. She hated herself, and was ashamed to say so. Sootkit, however, didn't think so.

"My mentor doesn't teach me anything, you do. I feel like you're a better mentor than she is."

To be completely honest, Darkvoid soaked up everything Sootpaw said gratefully. All the other cats hated her, Sootpaw was her sunshine.

—

Queenclaw was appointed deputy. She thanked the whole clan, and most of them chorused a happy encouragement. Queenclaw searched for those who did not, and cataloged them for further reference.

Queenclaw was appointed deputy. She gave an obnoxious speech, and Darkvoid was among the ones who didn't respond. Her and Sootstripe held their heads high as Queenclaw glared at them.

—

Queenclaw exiled the traitor, for obvious reasons. She was rightfully proud of herself, but her apprentice seemed to be corrupted.

Darkvoid was exiled, and was never told why. She was completely fine with that, but the only thing wrong was Sootstripe, who looked very angry at seeing her go.

—

"That traitor must be killed!"

The cats yowled.

"She has corrupted our apprentices!"

The cats yowled more.

"Go find her, and bring back her body!"

"Sootstripe, what are you doing here?"

The tom tilted his head.

"I'm here for you, you piece of foxdung. You never fare well alone."

Darkvoid blinked.

"Oh."

—

The cats were looking, and there were no rogues to be found. Queenstar was not pleased. She did not kill the former leader for nothing. She had to drive the clan to eradicate all the rogues. There would be no more enemies that way.

The second a cat cowered and refused to kill, Queenstar killed them.

There was no room for weaklings in **her** clan.

The clan cats were looking, and all the rogues were hiding. Darkvoid held her breath and prayed for whatever cats were up there (but not Starclan, for they abandoned her). She did not run to safety for nothing. She had to band the rogues together to drive out the clans. There would be no more enemies that way.

The second a clan cat cowered and refused to kill, Darkvoid took them.

Her clan was entirely weaklings, but smart weaklings.

—

"The rogues are approaching, Queenstar."

"Wait, Darkvoid... you're having kits?"

—

She was cornered, her fur coated in dried blood, darker than it would have been. She snarled at the approaching she-cat traitor- Darkroad or something. She was confident that she would defeat her, but Queenstar's exhausted legs failed her.

She cornered her, her fur shining. She looked calmly at the cowering she-cat traitor- her horrible littermate, Queenstar. She was confident she would defeat her, and she did.

—

She was remembered as the worst leader in the history of the clans.

She was remembered as the cat that saved them all.


End file.
